dcheroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Main
Physical Appearance Hal Jordan is a tall, muscular caucasian male with short brown hair. As the green lantern he wears a green domino mask that hides his identity. He wears a green and black costume like all Green Lanterns. The torso and shoulders are green while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green and the Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest. Personality Hal Jordan is a brave, bold and impulsive man who enjoys taking on leadership role with his comrads. This can sometimes get him into trouble but his experience out on the field has led him to be a capable and respected commander. He is normally comedic and lighthearted, always sharing jokes and cracking a smile. Powers and Abilities Great Physical Conditioning: From a young age, Hal trained to be enlisted in the arm forces, he underwent intense physical training in order to qualify and continued after inlisting. Although he no longer trains his body as a lantern, he remains in top physical condition, *'Enhanced Strength': Hal has proven himself to be a very strong human without the use of his ring. He is able to knock the heads of many of his opponents with his bare fists. Master Combatant: Ever since he enlisted in the Air Force, Hal has trained to be an expert of close quarters combat. After becoming a green lantern, he was trained in not only close, but ranged combat as well. Hal is able to effectively incorporate the use of his power ring in battle at all ranges. Equipment Power Ring: As a Green Lantern, Hal possess the abilities of the power ring which grant him the ability to create objects from the green light generated from Hal's own willpower. *'Energy Projection': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. *'Force Field': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of bright green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the Green Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality.